


fucking mine / fucking yours

by quinn_rossi



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Jealous Ian, Kitchen Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, they love each other ok thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Kinktober Day Three- JealousyIan's pissed about some guys checking his man out, Mickey thinks Ian's hot when he's jealous.





	fucking mine / fucking yours

Ian had only been home for ten minutes, and Mickey could just tell he had had a bad day.

The redhead paced the kitchen, huffing and with a small snarl on his face. His face softened however, only just a little, when Mickey walked in.

“You good?” Mickey asked and raised his brow.

“Yeah,” Ian grumbled.

Of course, Mickey knew Ian very well, and knew he wasn’t telling the truth.

Mickey sighed and wrapped his arms around Ian, shaking his head a little as he felt just how tense Ian was.

“What’s up?” Mickey asked softly.

Ian let out a frustrated sigh, but gave in, knowing Mickey was going to figure out what was up with him no matter what. “Some guys at work asking about you.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. I almost broke their fucking necks,” Ian mumbled.

Mickey knew how jealous his boyfriend could get, and Mickey couldn’t lie, it was kinda hot.

“Aw, come on, what where the guys sayin’ about me?” Mickey provoked, smirking a little.

“Ugh. They were talking about when you dropped me off yesterday, how good those jeans looked on you, how they just wanted a piece of you,” Ian said, growling a little, his hand subconsciously grabbing possessively at Mickey’s ass.

“Uh-huh,” Mickey nodded and licked his lips. “How did that make you feel, huh?” Mickey asked, trying to rile Ian up because oh, god, was Ian good at fucking him if he was feeling jealous.

Ian still hadn’t realised what Mickey was doing. All he knew was that he was pissed at those guys, and desperate to fuck Mickey until he screamed who he belonged to.

“Pissed off.”

“Hm,” Mickey hummed and stroked Ian’s cheek gently and nipped his boyfriend’s neck a little. “You know I’m yours, Ian. I ain’t leavin’ you for those shits. I’m yours.”

Ian groaned and squeezed Mickey’s ass, pulling Mickey’s body closer. “Damn right you are,” Ian growled as he backed Mickey up onto a kitchen counter and started to kiss him deeply.

Mickey yelped a little in surprise as he was pushed against the counter and Ian started to kiss him, but he quickly relaxed and kissed back, grinding his body against Ian’s and smirking into the kiss as he felt how hard he was.

“I think - I think -“ Mickey panted as they pulled apart. “You gotta remind me - remind me who I belong to, huh?”

Ian smirked, finally realising that this was all part of Mickey’s plan. “You’re so mean,” Ian joked and bit gently on Mickey’s neck. “Bedroom?”

“Back pocket,” Mickey countered.

Ian raised an eyebrow and put his hand in Mickey’s back pocket and then pulled out a packet of lube.

Mickey shrugged as Ian gave him an ‘are you serious’ kind of luck. Mickey liked to be prepared, ok! His boyfriend was quite often horny, and so was he.

“Get your fucking pants off,” Ian growled, giving Mickey’s dick a small squeeze through his pants before he pulled away and waited.

Mickey nodded quickly and started to yank his pants off, taking his underwear off too.

Ian’s hands were warm on his ass, squeezing the thick flesh. “God, you’re fucking perfect,” Ian groaned. “T-shirt.”

Mickey pulled his t-shirt off his body and shivered a little as he felt the cold counter on his ass. He felt slightly exposed, his boyfriend still in his uniform, just letting his eyes rake over Mickey’s body, humming with approval.

“You gonna strip too or what?” Mickey said and tugged at Ian’s EMT shirt.

Ian smirked and shook his head. “I know you love the uniform.”

Mickey nodded in agreement, rubbing his hard dick on Ian’s pants. “Fuck yeah I do.”

Ian gently pushed Mickey back, giving himself room to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants down just enough to pull his cock out.

Mickey let out a small groan at the sight of all nine inches of Ian’s dick, red and leaking just a little, desperate to be inside of his boyfriend. Mickey wanted to get his mouth around it so fucking bad, but he wanted to be fucked right now.

Ian started to slowly stroke lube onto himself, leaving Mickey to stand there and squirm a little.

“Come on, Ian, think about what those guys said about my ass,” Mickey said, trying to provoke Ian to hurry up. “Want you to make me scream your name loud enough they can fucking hear who I belong to.”

That encouraged Ian enough. He grabbed Mickey’s ass, lifting him up onto the counter a little and started to push inside of him.

“Ah! Fu-” Mickey cried and bit down on Ian’s shoulder and shut his eyes tight as Ian slid his cock into him. They had fucked this morning, and Mickey was still kind of lose from that, but nevertheless, Ian had a _big_ dick, so it burnt, but oh, god, it burnt _so good_.

Ian’s hands gripped hard at Mickey’s ass and hips, using him as leverage as he started to thrust his hips, pulling his dick halfway out and then back in, perfectly pressing against Mickey’s prostate.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Ian!” Mickey cried as his hands gripped Ian’s uniform as he bounced on his boyfriend’s cock.

“You’re fucking mine, Mickey,” Ian growled as he thrust upwards.

“Yes! Yours! Only yours, Ian!” Mickey chanted, tears stinging his eyes now as the pleasure started to overwhelm his systems.

Ian looked down and saw Mickey’s cock stuck between them, leaking profusely onto his work shirt. He huffed a small laugh and nudged Mickey’s face away from his shoulder so he could see his face.

“You’re making a mess of my uniform,” Ian tutted and circled his hips, rubbing against Mickey’s prostate and making him leak more.

“S-sorry!” Mickey stammered, his eyes squeezing shut as tears started to fall down his cheeks.

Ian licked Mickey’s cheek gently, taking a salty tear into his mouth and then sighing, slowing his movements a little. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

Mickey nodded a little and moaned softly. He opened his mouth to whisper a ‘thank you’ back, but then Ian resumed his quick, hard fucking, making Mickey’s mouth hang open, only letting whimpers and strangled moans escape.

“I-Ian!” Mickey cried, his hands tightly fisting Ian’s shirt, his nails digging into his back. “I wanna- I’m gonna-”

“Go on, baby, I’m not stopping you,” Ian cooed, not bothered now if Mickey made even more of a mess on his shirt, they did have a washing machine after all.

Mickey let out one last whine before he fell silent and released all over Ian’s shirt and his own chest.

“God, I fucking love you,” Ian groaned, letting out low grunts as he continued thrusting inside of his boyfriend.

Mickey whimpered from the oversensitivity, but shut his eyes and bit his lip, wanting to hold on for Ian.

“C-come in me,” Mickey stammered. “G-gonna remember I’m yours for - for days.”

Ian didn’t need much more encouragement, his nails dug into Mickey’s ass and hips as he stilled his movements and came hard inside of Mickey, filling him up.

Mickey clenched weakly around Ian’s dick as Ian started to pull out, wanting Ian to stay, wanting his cum to stay.

Ian pulled out and placed Mickey onto the counter, not caring too much now that Mickey was now leaking cum onto the countertop. They were domestic and shit now, they owned bleach and kitchen cleaner.

Mickey leant back a little and spread his legs. He didn’t even have to ask Ian, Ian just knew what he wanted.

Ian pushed two fingers inside of him, acting as some sort of plug to hold his cum for just a little longer.

Mickey weakly put one of his hands up and behind Ian’s neck, to pull him into a gentle kiss.

“Don’t stress over what those guys say, ok? I’m all yours, forever, Ian,” Mickey reassured.

Ian smiled a little and nodded. “I know.”

“Well…” Mickey began, a small smirk on his lips. “You’re allowed to stress over what they say just a _little_ bit, but only because you’re so hot when you’re jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I'm quite enjoying doing Kinktober, it's definitely going to help me after it ends to get me back into the swing of writing more often.


End file.
